Cycle
by MarieNymph
Summary: Post ‘Graduation.’ After the group has been on the road for a month or so, Kyle discovers that someone unexpected has been following them. KyleAva, with nods to AvaZan and KyleTess, as well as peripheral ML and MM. Chapter Four posted!
1. Default Chapter

**Cycle**

            Hey guys! This is my first Roswell fic that actually has chapters, since the rest have been one-shots.  I'm excited! 

            Basically, this takes place several weeks after the episode "Graduation."  There's not much more to say if you've read the summary.  There are CC couples (M/L and M/M), references to sort of conventional couples (Ava/Zan, Kyle/Tess), and one UC couple, which you've probably figured out already…

            Reminder: I don't claim to own Roswell or any of its characters or storylines.  They belong to Jason Katims and company.

            I'd love feedback about this chapter to see how you like it and whether you think the concept works or not.  Please review with any comments, positive or negative.  Constructive criticism is always welcome! ****

****************

            Kyle had been lucky enough to nab the corner seat, of course.  The last seat in the back row of the damn van that he had _chosen_ to join them on.  He had had that choice, after all, and they hadn't. 

            But he was the afterthought, as usual.

            Michael was driving, with a weary Liz beside him in the passenger seat.  They used to move in units, the couples had anyway.  Announcing that it was Michael's turn at the wheel meant that Maria would take shot-gun, until it was Max's shift, when Liz would take her place.  But that had gotten old after a week or so, and everyone had stopped caring.  With the amount of space they had and the time they spent together, an extra few inches of measured privacy meant next to nothing anymore.

            Watching Michael cast worried glances in the rear-view mirror toward Maria, who had said she felt sick earlier that morning, made Kyle almost equally ill. He had known what he was getting in for, he supposed, when he 'signed up' for this make-shift road trip, but being in such close proximity to the love-struck pairs 24/7 was wearing on his nerves, just like he was sure it was on Isabel's.

            Though the road they were traversing was headed dead-straight in the opposite direction of Roswell, Kyle's mind felt like it was going in circles.  Maria's queasiness had resulted in a blessed respite from Michael's insidiously blasted heavy metal, but the quiet did little to enliven Kyle's thoughts. 

            And so he found himself considering their situation for the thousandth time.  Or rather, _his_ situation.  Where the hell did he fit into all this crap?  Nowhere it seemed.

            Let's see, he mused, his eyes landing on each of his van-mates thoughtfully.  He was…Liz's ex.  Max's formal rival, or so he liked to think, though he knew that he had posed little competition to the alien-king with Liz or…anyone else.  _Moving on_. Maria's almost, maybe step-brother.  Michael's…well, they didn't have a clearly defined relationship, not that he had much of one with any of the others either.  He and Michael were on strictly last-name basis, and rarely initiated conversation with each other.  To Kyle, he was just another alien, and to Michael, Kyle was just one of handful of humans who knew his secret.

            Isabel presented more of a challenge.  Things had gotten rather complicated in her area lately.  Friend, certainly. Confidante even; they had grown quite close over the past year.  He remembered tenderly a time when he had believed he was falling for her.  Of course, she was completely off-limits…you don't get much more off-limits than a married woman.  But, Jesse hadn't even known her, really known her, for so long, and Kyle had been there for her every time she had needed him.  It would have only been natural for him to develop such feelings.  

            Turns out he had no clue what he wanted.  Somehow the reappearance of a murdering, back-stabbing former-housemate, bearing the child of her alien lover, had turned his heart from that beautiful, caring woman he had thought he loved.  He really must be sick.  It was something he fought desperately to conceal, to force down deep inside of his apparently-quite-twisted psyche.  

            Even now, Kyle could feel the bile rise in his throat when he considered his treacherously sympathetic reaction to her pleading eyes that night.  Half of him, his rational side it seemed, wanted nothing more than to see Michael lose control and let his powers loose on her.  But a disturbingly large portion of his heart had shouted at him to take her in his arms and protect her from all the flying threats and accusations.  He had successfully masked these feelings with sarcasm and biting verbal attacks, but when it had come right down to it, he hadn't been able to see her physically injured.  No matter how 'fair' he knew it would be, he simply could not be the one who saw her put under the knife at some government facility.  In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he would have done if the group had voted differently, but he couldn't say for certain that he wouldn't have done something stupid to ensure her safety.

            And then…and then, it got too hard to think about.  Just allowing his thoughts to travel down that path touched a nerve that was still too raw to approach.  There were times over the past year that he had thought he would die from the pain of her departure.  She had seemed so far away…too far for him to comprehend, and that distance had been coupled with the sting of betrayal.  But he had had no idea what pain was then.  

            He didn't have a star to search for now.  Even the aliens had no way of getting to the place that she had gone to.  

            He silently cursed the wetness appearing on his cheeks, and brushed it away with disgust.  Isabel shifted from her position at the window to shoot him an empathetic glance, and Kyle realized he must have muttered aloud.

            He just nodded.  Yeah, he'd play along.  They thought he wept for his father and his hometown, and that was fine with him.  Not that he didn't miss his dad, but maybe the homesickness just hadn't hit him yet or something, 'cause most of the tears he shed were for a girl he'd once called "soul-less."  And if they knew, they might very well kick him out on the side of the road. ****

            Luckily his dismal train of thought was broken as the van pulled over in front of a dilapidated-looking motel.  The group began to stir out of its stale silence, stretching their arms and legs as they clambered out into the fresh air.  Liz giggled as she tripped weak-kneed into Max's chest and remained firmly stuck in his embrace.  Their four friends rolled their eyes tolerantly, and exchanged looks that could only have meant, "Newlyweds…."  

            No one said much, other than a brief conversation about finances, in which it was determined that they could only afford one room that night.  Staying overnight anywhere other than the van was a treat in itself, so they didn't complain.  It was easily agreed that the girls would share the sole bed, and the guys valiantly arranged piles of left-over pillows and cushions to crash on for the night.

            Soon the only sounds detectable to an outside observer were soft snores and heavy breathing.  Kyle remained awake, though, staring at the ceiling in contemplation.  Above him, Isabel's long arm draped over the side of the mattress, nearly brushing his face.  He scooted to his left as quietly as possible, leaving her as much room as she needed to twist and turn.  Suddenly he caught his breath, and moved ever so carefully to his knees to gaze at her sleeping form.

            She muffled soft sobs into her pillow, and her whole body was trembling.  Not sure whether she was truly awake or merely crying in her sleep, Kyle shushed her gently, rubbing her back as he did so.  He whispered quiet words of encouragement into her ear, in the hopes of providing some solace, whether or not she actually could tell what he was saying.

            After a few long minutes, she stilled, and her stomach began to rise and fall rhythmically.  He brushed the remaining tears from her cheeks, and after assuring himself that she was okay, laid himself back onto his 'bed'.  

            The moment he relaxed, visions accosted him. _Tess_: begging him for mercy, appealing to the bond they had once held, fighting for survival, stepping courageously into that base and-

            Kyle sat up once more in frustration. It was clear sleep was not going to find him that night, or if it did, he did not want to experience whatever dreams it held.  With all the care he could muster, he slipped quietly from the room, determined to walk off the troubles that plagued him.

            Once he reached the parking lot, however, he decided that Max might not be too happy with him if he wandered off alone into the property surrounding the motel, so he opted instead to perch himself atop the van's hood and wait for the sunrise.  

            A cool wind swept the lot, and he soon began to regret not grabbing his jacket on the way out.  Who knew it could be so chilly in early July, even if they were in Colorado?  

            Rubbing his bare arms to generate some warmth, Kyle instinctively scanned the area for anything suspicious.  There were hardly any other cars in the lot, the closest one being a small, navy blue flat-bed truck, parked a few spaces away from the van.

            He had almost turned his eyes away from it when a slight movement from inside stopped him.  Peering closer, he realized that someone was stretched across the front seats, apparently struggling to attain some level of comfort by flipping over repeatedly.

            Natural curiosity, boredom, and a certain level of wariness provoked Kyle to hop down and make his way cautiously toward the vehicle. Just a peek would assure him that it was no black-suited government agent on their tail.

            He waited until the mysterious form had been still for a long while before approaching the window.  Wincing as his shoes crunched the gravel, he prayed that whoever was in there was a sound sleeper.

            The person had scrunched themselves into a ball with the back of their head resting against the window Kyle looked into.  A bulky wool blanket hid the rest of their body from his sight.  

            It was too dark to tell much more than the fact that the figure had dark hair.  Probably just some guy who had about as much money as we do, Kyle decided, taking a step back with the intention of returning to the van.

            And at that moment is heart fell to his feet, only to leap to his throat, and essentially render him completely immobilized.

            The figure had whirled around, apparently at some slight noise from him, and was now staring straight at him, a mixture of terror and defiance in their eyes.

            But it was more than the person's sudden awakening that had startled Kyle.  Her face, for the figure was certainly female, was alarmingly familiar.  Yes, she was a brunette and her eyes had darkened to a deep indigo, but there was no mistaking the unique beauty of her features.

            He opened and shut his mouth several times before he could make a sound, and even then he could only emit a strangled gasp that sounded something like, "Tess??"

            She slowly opened the door and stood before him, her gaze firmly fixed on his pale countenance.  

            With a voice softer than he had expected from her bold stance, she asked, "What'd you call me?" 

            He brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose fiercely, begging his sleep-deprived brain to allow him to see more clearly when he looked again.

            But there she was.  Looking up at him expectantly.  Waiting for an answer as if he could actually form a coherent thought.

            He inhaled raggedly before he began. "They told me you were dead.  Was that just another mind-warp?"

             "I'm sorry, but I think you're confused.  I'm not Tess."

            His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest, and the confusion on his face must have prompted her to explain further.

             "The name's Ava.  Ya know, her…other."

            Finally Kyle felt like he was standing on firm ground again.  Okay, he could make sense of this.  He had heard all about this Dupe business.  Now his body just needed to stop shaking…

              He cocked his head at her silence, then realized that she was waiting for some level of recognition from him before continuing.

            "Yeah, her dupe, I get it."

            Ava nodded. "Kyle, right?"

            "Yeah, that's me," he answered, his voice cracking midway through.  The relief he had felt after learning her identity was quickly evaporating.  Just seeing her like this was killing him.  Like a ghost she stood there, a cruel reminder of the absence of her double.  It was all he could do to keep himself from clutching her in his arms and making-believe that she was someone else.  If only he could…to be able to accomplish everything he had wished to do with Tess, to whisper that he forgave her and would she forgive him for never telling her how he really felt?

            He gave himself a mental shake and suddenly realized the gravity of the situation.

            "What exactly are you doing here Ava?" he spat out in something akin to a growl, "Are the others with you? Lonnie and Rath? And how the hell did you know where we were?"

            "No, Kyle, no. It's not like that.  I haven't seen those two since I left Roswell.  Honest to God," Now _her_ voice faltered as she continued,  "I've been tryin' to make it on my own, ya know?"

            He almost believed her until a new suspicion entered his mind.  "So what's with the look and the voice? Aren't you from New York? Or is this another trick?"

            "It's no trick Kyle.  I just wanted to fit in, okay? That's a little difficult to do when your hair's pink, and you have tattoos plastered all over your body.  Not to mention an accent."

            Kyle knew he probably shouldn't trust her so quickly, considering all the alien crap they'd been through, but he sensed the truth in what she said. It did make sense. 

            "Alright Ava, say I do believe you.  That still doesn't explain what you're doing here.  You following us or something? Hey, it's hard enough to try and out-run the feds without extra baggage."

            She bent her head and scuffed the ground with her black shoe, an action that seemed natural to the girl.  She didn't speak for a minute or so, and Kyle was getting frustrated.

            "Look, I don't have all night here. Well, actually I guess I do, but that's beside the point.  I should get the others anyway.  I don't know why I didn't right away." He brushed past her, heading in the direction of the motel, but before she could respond, he stopped again.

            "I thought you got rid of your tattoos," he said, gesturing to a small line of black peeking out from under the sleeve of her shirt. 

            She followed his line of sight self-consciously, and with evident reluctance tugged up her sleeve to reveal the Four-Square.  "Well, maybe I wanted to keep this one."

            "Why? To remind you of your past?  I mean, Zan's dead right? And Lonnie and Rath are a couple of murdering assholes.  What's the point?"

            When she remained stubbornly silent, he simply shook his head and started towards the room again.

            Her voice stopped him, and he stilled a moment to compose himself before turning around.  The desperation lacing her tone sent chills down his spine as it echoed the same kind of outburst he had heard from Tess mere months ago.  

            "What?  What do you have to hide Ava?"

            She began slowly, and for the first time Kyle recognized the melancholy that infused her speech. "If they knew I was here, they would never accept me."

            "That's not true Ava! They know you're not like…her."

            "It's not just that.  Lonnie and Rath tried to murder your Zan-"

            He cut her off. "But they told me you helped him! If it wasn't for your advice, Max would have been killed! They know that. If anything they'll thank you."

            "It's not that simple! It would just be too complicated.  You guys have worked so hard to get used to this lifestyle, and I'd disrupt everything needlessly." Her voice softened to a whisper, "I…I don't want them to know I'm here Kyle."

            "What!?  You must be kidding me. Ava, I can't keep this from them! What are you planning on doing anyway? Following us? What's the point?"

            When she re-commenced toe-scruffing, Kyle grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You give me a reason, and it better be a damn good one, or I'm telling them right now."

            He had expected further stalling and some sort of vague, meek response, so the audacity she showed next surprised him. She didn't yell or shout, but walked straight towards where he stood, stopping mere inches from his face.  Her demeanor was confident, but her eyes implored his own with all the intensity she possessed. 

             "Kyle, I want to be near him.  I don't care how.  I don't even want him to know I'm here.  I've…I've tried so hard this past year to immerse myself in your society, your human society.  I've done everything I could.  And I succeeded.  People accept me, the "me" I put forward at least.  I _look_ normal.  But…I have this emptiness inside me, Kyle. I thought it would get better.  I thought-I thought that the pain of losing Zan would decrease over time, but it's only gotten worse.  I _need_ him.  I know you don't understand." She paused, taking in his bewildered expression. "I barely understand it myself. All I know is when I'm near him, when I'm near _your Zan_, it's better.  It's like this numb feeling comes over me, and it doesn't hurt as much anymore.  Please don't take that away from me. Please don't make me have to leave."

            Kyle was understandably speechless for several moments after she had stopped. Trying to make sense out of her words, he sputtered, "You want to be with _Max_? Is that what you're saying?"

             "I don't want to be _with_ him Kyle.  I know he's married, and he looks very happy with Liz.  She's kinda my friend, so I'm-I'm glad for them.  I'm not the kind of person who would come between a husband and wife, if that's what you're thinking.  There's just…something about Za-Max.  Like this electricity in the air when he's around me.  Maybe it's not healthy. Hell, _of course_ it's not healthy. I just need it right now. Will you help me Kyle?  It won't be forever, I promise.  Maybe I am just torturing myself, I don't know.  I just…I just couldn't live somewhere else knowing that _he's _out there.  Do you have any idea what I mean?"

            Did he know what she meant? Did _he_ know what she meant? He was probably the one person in the entire world who knew exactly how she felt.  When Tess had left the first time, he'd lived on auto-pilot for weeks, months maybe.  He just hadn't been able to focus on everyday life without his mind wandering to her.  What was she doing? Who was she with? Was she alive? Was she thinking of him?

            And now, now that she was really gone, and Ava was there….well, he knew just what 'electricity' she spoke of.  Maybe she wouldn't believe him if he told her.  Maybe she thought it was just an alien thing.  Maybe it _was_ just an alien thing, and it was working with him 'cause he was one of them now.  He didn't know.  All he knew was…he could empathize with her perfectly.  

            Kyle realized he had been quiet for too long, and answered more nonchalantly than he felt, "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean."

             "Then you won't tell them?"

             "No, I'll keep your secret for now." He gestured for her to join him on the hood of the van. "But I have to ask: If you don't talk to Max, what good does it do? What are you actually planning on doing? Or, what _have_ you been doing, should I ask?"

            She blushed faintly.  "I haven't been following you that long, Kyle.  I'm not naturally a stalker or nothin', I promise." She grinned slightly at him, and his stomach did flip-flops. "A couple weeks ago, I saw you all in Rockvale.  I was waitressing at that deli you stopped at on Route 67." He nodded, remembering the greasy joint well. "I swear, when I saw him, I dropped everything I was holding.  I nearly had a heart attack.  The whole time you ate there, I just stared at you guys from the kitchen.  My boss fired me, but I didn't care, I was gonna quit anyway."

             "So you just hopped in your car and tailed us?  And you've been doing this ever since?" He leaned back and chuckled to himself. "Wow, and we thought we were so good at covering out tracks." Still, he considered, they had been careful, really careful. "Ava, we watch the road in shifts--How could we have missed your car? Can you, you know, do things with your mind too?"

             "No, no it wasn't that. I mean, yeah, I used to be able to do those kinda freaky mental things, but I haven't tried in forever.  I just go like this-" She let her fingertips come to rest on the old VW and instantly it transformed into a flashy hotrod. Then she pressed her hand onto the hood once more, and it changed back. "See? The reason you didn't notice that my car was following you is that it wasn't the same car.  I change it at rest-stops and places like that."

            Okay, that explained a lot then.  He nodded in understanding, and they were silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

             "So what _have_ you been doing all this time," he asked after a while. "All I know so far is that you were missing Zan and working at sleazy restaurants."

            She giggled at this and assured him with a laugh that that basically covered it.  "I move from place to place a lot.  Just small towns mostly.  I think my whole New York experience turned me off of big cities, for a while at least.  I'd like to go back someday and live right, ya know?  Be one of those people in Central Park pushing a baby carriage and chatting with friends." She suddenly looked very vulnerable, and Kyle's heart twisted. "I used to watch people like that.  A lot.  When Rath and Lonnie were off screwin' or whatever, and Zan was going through his "loner" phases.  I'd have killed to have what they had."

            Ava talked for most of the night.  Filling him in on her past and present and the dreams she had for the future.  She obviously hadn't had someone to pour her heart out to for a long time. Kyle thought it was highly possible that she never had had anyone to begin with.

            They were resting in comfortable silence when the faint blush of dawn began to emerge on the horizon.  Kyle suddenly felt nervous, realizing that he would have to go back inside soon and try not to blow her cover.  It wouldn't feel right lying to them, but he had no choice.  He'd made a promise to Ava, and she deserved to have someone look out for her this once.

            She seemed to understand that it was time for them to part.  Scooting off the van, she reached over and hugged Kyle, thanking him for his kindness and for being a good listener.  For his part, Kyle just nodded an easy, "Sure" and tried his best to ignore the way her hair felt tickling against his neck, the way her chest mashed into his own, and the way her breath whispered into his ear.

            Ava headed for her car, and Kyle turned to finally head back to the motel.  When he looked back she was speeding away in a white Civic, sure to be headed for the first gas station where she would lie in wait for the van when it passed by.

            Inhaling deeply and forcing himself to be calm, Kyle pushed open the glass door and made his way to their room.  He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

****************

            Thanks for reading! Remember to leave some feedback so I can know your thoughts on this ongoing story.  The next chapter should be out soon, if all goes as planned.           


	2. A Day of Rest

            Hey again! Well, here's the second chapter all ready to go.  Though I basically have the action to the rest of the story figured out (it should only be about five or six chapters total), I really don't know when I will update next. The thing is, I'll be out of town from Sunday, the 29th of June to Saturday, the 26th of July.  Though I hope to write while I'm away, I'm not sure if I will be able to post anything, though I will definitely try. 

            I know I say this a lot (lol!), but please remember to review after you read this chapter, even if you've already reviewed the first one.  All comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms etc are eagerly accepted!

*************

            Kyle rejoined his slowly-awakening friends without ceremony.  No one questioned where he'd been except Max, but it was his job, and the group respected that.  When Kyle responded truthfully that he had been out on the van, the matter was dropped. They all understood the importance of a little space sometimes—Everyone had their own demons to work through and their own troubles to escape. 

            As they made their way out of the motel and into a new day, Kyle couldn't help but wonder if the sun was shining a little brighter than usual.  Something about the morning had him feeling invigorated in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.  Perhaps the abnormality of the night before was exciting him, but he suspected it was more than just the break from boredom.  

            Last night had happened to _him._  Not Max, not Liz, not anybody else.  Him.  Maybe it was stupid of him to get all worked up over it, but he couldn't help it.  For once, he was involved with something having to do with aliens, and the rest of the group was clueless.  He had to admit: it was quite a rush.  He wouldn't keep the truth from them if he thought they were in danger of course, but Ava was no threat, so for now, she was his little secret.

            So there may have been an extra spring in his step when he climbed into the van, even when he claimed his uncomfortable seat in the back.  A tired-looking Maria crawled into the seat beside him, leaned her head against the window, and shut her eyes with a groan.  Van-life clearly wasn't her thing.  Not that is was anybody's "thing." Now that Kyle thought about it, none of them looked that much better than she did.  Dark circles and pale faces plagued each member of the group.

            But Max and Michael were in agreement on one front: They weren't stopping til they hit the east coast.  Bound and determined, there was no arguing with the alien men.  Neither of them were willing to put their loved ones in danger until they were sure the FBI wasn't waiting to pounce around some hidden corner.  Kyle wasn't even sure why they thought the East Coast would somehow offer them more protection than anywhere else, but apparently the plan was to disappear into some tiny New England hamlet, take on new identities, and settle down for a while.  If that was the goal, he sure couldn't blame the aliens for being stubborn about getting side-tracked.

            Watching early morning lethargy creep over the group, however, was just too much for Kyle to bear.  

             "We should do something fun," he exclaimed.

            "Wanna know something fun Kyle?" Michael replied sarcastically, turning in his shot-gun seat, "Fun is not being captured and dissected.  That's what I call fun, okay? This is our life now. Deal with it."

            "Michael, stop being such a pain in the ass," his previously restful girlfriend cried, whacking him on the back of the head. "Kyle's right.  I'm sick of this damn van, and if I don't get out of it til nighttime again, I swear I will hurt someone."

            Liz nodded her agreement, and, surprisingly, Isabel did too.   The two guys in the front seats exchanged exasperated looks, but knew that they were outnumbered.

            "Look," Kyle continued, "We're not talking something big here.  All we need is a break from driving for a day."

            "And where do you suggest, if you have so many ideas?" Michael questioned, still smarting over his last rebuttal.

            "If we want to be seen in public as little as possible, we obviously shouldn't all parade into a diner somewhere, right, especially if we're going to hang out there for a while.  So why not have a picnic? There're plenty of open fields and parks around here.  We could even explore a little and find a place that isn't visible from the road if you thought that'd be better."

            Following Kyle's suggestion there was something of a stunned silence, as everyone absorbed the fact that he had clearly been thinking this through.  Even Max couldn't seem to find much wrong with the plan.

            "Alright, that sounds fine," the former king pronounced as though he were passing a more weighty judgment.

            His approval gave rise to excited squeals from the girls and a look of relief from Kyle.  Even Michael got into the spirit of things after Maria whispered a suggestive promise of "quality time together."  When Max overheard this, he immediately looked to Liz through the rear-view mirror and was apparently sufficiently encouraged by his wife that he too began scouring the road-side for a good place to turn off.

            After a few minutes they passed a decent looking café, so Kyle and Maria darted inside to purchase the large order of sandwiches, chips, and soda.  If the FBI was looking for them, they surely had a picture of all van members, but regardless, the mostly-human pair were accustomed to being the ones to venture out into public. None of them wanted to tempt fate by sending the aliens out and about too often.

            They returned to the car after a few minutes, their arms piled high with bags, cartons, and cans to divide up among themselves.  As Max continued down the highway in search of an isolated spot for lunch, Kyle couldn't resist peeking over his shoulder to cast surreptitious glances at the road behind them.  Sure enough, there was only one other vehicle on the desolate stretch of asphalt, and it hadn't turned off at any of the scattered exits.

            Kyle grinned to himself when he realized Ava had changed her white Civic into the flashy hotrod from the night before. It felt nice to share an inside joke with her.  He wondered what she would do when they stopped, since pulling up beside them would draw a great deal of attention to herself.  Deciding to let Ava worry about her own plans, however, he shifted in his seat once more and concentrated on helping his friends find the ideal location.

            Moments later, Liz gasped, pointing to a small lake they had nearly missed.  It was perfect, shielded from passing traffic by a thick clump of pine trees, its rolling green shores a lovely place for a picnic.  This was immediately agreed upon, and Max turned left onto a narrow dirt road that led to a parking area on the other side of the trees.  Not wanting to alert anyone to Ava's presence, Kyle refrained from watching which way her car went.  He'd just have to ask her later what she had done.

            Situating themselves on a grassy knoll beside the calm water and utterly protected from the outside world, the six friends could feel the tension that had been growing with every driven mile begin to slip away.  The air was filled with the pleasant sound of hearty laughter, something that had been notably absent from their lives of late. Liz and Maria leaned back easily into the arms of their significant others, who held them comfortably, but with a visible degree of security.

            Isabel had reclined back into the grass and was now resting with her eyes closed, basking in the mid-afternoon sunlight.  So far she hadn't given Kyle any reason to believe that she was aware of what he had done for her the night before, and for that he was grateful.  He was just glad that she was able to sleep peacefully now.

            His gaze shifted back to the happy couples.  Liz made some comment with a grin, and in response came an outraged shriek from Maria.

            Moving closer, Kyle heard Michael join in with mock sincerity, "Yeah, she does have a big mouth, but I've gotten used to it."

            This elicited another angry gasp from the girl in question, who replied with a mere, "Jerk!", naturally accompanied by a good slap on the arm.

            "Aww, it's okay sweetie," Michael added with a wicked grin, "Sometimes big mouths can be a good thing…"

            Max and Liz exploded with laughter as Maria's face turned from white to beet red.  Just as it seemed Michael was in for his worst beating so far, the slim girl twisted in his grasp and planted a heavy kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

            Now it was Michael's turn to flush crimson, but he soon recovered well enough to return her embrace.  With hurried promises of returning in time for dinner, the giddy lovers nearly skipped down the small hill and scampered to the far side of the lake, which was fortunately lined with a dense row of foliage.

            Kyle laughed outright at their retreating forms.  "All I know is, they better be far away from me before starting anything noisy.  It's hard enough having them horny in the van."

            The remaining member of the group chuckled along with him, but Max and Liz were already beginning to fade out.  

            "Oh geez," Kyle stage-whispered to Isabel, "Once they start that 'stare-deep-into-my-eyes' thing, it's all over. They're goners." Raising his voice so that the married twosome could hear clearly, he continued, "Look, we all know that you guys are just as anxious as Michael and Maria to, uh, have some privacy. Please, save Isabel and I from this gag-worthy show, find some comfortable little area, and take care of your needs! I think we'll all be better off for it."

            Liz rolled her eyes at this but accepted Max's outstretched hand nonetheless and rose to her feet to follow her husband.  Soon they too had disappeared from sight, and Kyle and Isabel were left alone in silence.

            "I think I'm going to try to get back to sleep Kyle," she murmured softly, and he noted the bags under her eyes. 

            "Okay Iz.  Here, let me get the blanket." He draped the light cloth over her body as her eyes fluttered shut once more.  Just before drifting into dreamland, she uttered a faint, "Thank you."  He just nodded, knowing she wouldn't hear him if he spoke, and made his way down to the edge of the water.

            Nodding somewhat self-consciously, Kyle's gaze swept the lake and its surrounding countryside.  He was alone.  It should have been a nice feeling, he supposed, and for a minute or so he did revel in it.  Though he was thankful that the couples had hidden themselves from sight, he couldn't help but feel a tad abandoned.  More than ever he was aware of his 'outcast' status, and it stung.  

            It wasn't their fault, of course.  They couldn't help the fact that they were in love, and naturally they were drawn to each other more than they were to others.  They assumed he had Isabel, and he certainly wasn't upset with her company. She was one of his best friends, and he loved to hang out with her.  

            But lately she had been distant and withdrawn, something that Kyle could hardly blame her for.  Leaving her husband must have been more difficult than any of them fully understood.  He knew it was Jesse she wept for when she didn't think anyone could see.  

            'But she has Max,' a tiny, annoying part of Kyle's mind reasoned.  He hated himself for being so selfish, but it was true, wasn't it?  Though she had left her lover behind, she did have family along for support.  Not to mention Michael, who was practically her brother as well.  Already she was one up on Kyle.

            He mentally berated himself for turning it into some sort competition: _Who's the odd one out?_ They were in this together. All six of them were linked with an unbreakable bond of both knowledge and loyalty. Not only did the humans know the secret, but they had pledged to keep it as such, even if they paid for it with their lives. And the aliens had had to put their trust in these friends completely.  No one belonged to the group any 'more' than anyone else, and Kyle repeated this to himself as he strolled along the narrow beach.

            At least he was with people who knew who he was and _what_ he might become.  A deep sympathy welled up inside of Kyle when he considered Ava's situation.  She had lost the one person she could most relate to and had been subsequently mistreated by her remaining 'family.'  Now she was alone and frightened to approach those few persons to whom she might actually belong.  Maybe he should count his blessings.

            He nearly jumped when a voice called out to him from the thicket of trees. "Psst! Kyle!" the hissed whisper carried to his ears across the strip of grass that separated them.

            Casually glancing to his left and right to make sure no one was watching, he made his way to where she stood.

            "Hey," Ava started, looking suddenly worried that he might not want to talk to her.

            "Hey yourself," he replied as he took in her appearance now that it was daytime.  She was clad in a pair of close-fitting navy blue jeans with a sleeveless white blouse…clearly a change of style from her punk days.  A glint of silver alerted him to the metal loop still attached to her eyebrow.  Being the only piercing she now displayed, however, it gave her an air of  'funky chic', as opposed to her previous 'all-out rebel' persona.  Her brunette hair was tugged into a perky ponytail that reminded him of the kind Tess used to sport.  

            Kyle gulped before speaking again. This was going to take some getting used to. "So what are you up to? You haven't seen Max and Liz, have you?"

            "Nope, I just got here. Had to park my car at the end of the road so you all wouldn't see it.  Where's everyone at?"

            "Well, we're all kinda split up.  Isabel's resting over there," he said pointing in the direction he had come from.  "I'm, uh, not sure where the others are exactly."

            A look of understanding flashed in her eyes, and she nodded slowly, looking a little helpless.

            "But, hey, that means I can hang out here with you for a while, if that's okay," he suggested carefully.

            Ava cast him a genuine smile and invited him to sit beside her under the looming evergreen.  She had her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, and he couldn't help but admire their lovely curves.

            "So Kyle," she began cheerfully, "Now that you know my life story, tell me how you got into all this crap.  You with Lonnie's dupe…what's her name again?"

            "Isabel?  No, we're not together, not like that."

            "Then what're you doin' here?"

            Kyle took a deep breath and decided all he could do was start at the beginning.  Ava had opened up to him, after all.  She deserved the same in return.

            "See, it all started about two years ago, when we were all in our sophomore year.  I was sort of going out with Liz at the time-"

            "You and Lizzie? Wow, somehow I always pictured her joined at the hip with Max."

            "Well yeah, I'll get to that.  You know about the shooting right?"

            "Yeah, yeah. Max to the rescue and all."

            Kyle smiled.  "That's right.  Well, that's when Liz found out about the whole alien thing.  Then she told Maria.  And a while later Alex found out."

            "Alex?"

            He felt a familiar pain twist his stomach. "Uh, yeah, I'll tell you about him later too."

            "Okay. So, Liz, Maria, and this Alex dude know.  When do you find out?  And what's with my Dupe? Where's she?"

            Accepting the fact that getting the whole story out would probably take a while, Kyle plunged in nonetheless, beginning with Tess's arrival and going from there.  

            He could sense Ava's stunned reactions as she came to understand everything they'd been through.  She gasped at the news of the Skin attacks, clearly having little understood Lonnie and Rath's involvement with Nicholas.  Disbelief overtook her when he explained his role in the Future Max fiasco, and how persistently Tess had worked to win Max over.  She seemed unfazed, however, when Kyle told her how the aliens had discovered their true nature as hybrids, and he gathered that her foursome had already been informed of this one way or another.  

            Kyle did pause before going any further, both for her sake and his own.  Only when Ava urged him on did he continue. Repeating the story of Tess's pregnancy, Alex's death, the aliens' near-departure from earth, and the discovery of Tess's betrayal was painful beyond belief.  

            It affected the woman beside him as well.  As she wept quietly, he could well-imagine the tumult of emotions she must feel.  Horror, certainly, that the one she was supposedly identical to had done such things.  Guilt, perhaps? Did she wonder whether she possessed a similar capacity for evil?  He wanted to comfort her, but he felt awkward and had no idea where to begin or what to say.

            "I'm okay," she whispered, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "I just never thought…I never imagined how hard everything's been for you all.  There was something about her, when I saw her that day, but I never-I never-"

            Kyle hushed her gently. "It's okay, Ava.  You're not Tess.  You can't be responsible for her actions."

            "I know, I know. It's just scary, ya know?"

            "Yeah," he answered, his voice thick with emotion, "Do you want me to keep going?" 

            She nodded, and he re-gathered his thoughts.  He then ran through the past year's events, from Max's search for his son, to Isabel's marriage, to the changes Liz began to undergo.  

            She interrupted when he got to that part. "I knew it. That's what happens. It'll only get worse now that she and Max are…physically connected. Hey Kyle, it's almost your turn, huh?"

            He gave a weak smile at this, but shuddered when he considered it.  He was _not _looking forward to that at all.

            "So what next?"

            And so he spun into more recent history, describing Max's 'death' and subsequent reappearance and Tess's return to earth.  Ava was visibly shaken when she heard this, especially when Kyle explained the damage she had wrought at the government base and the massive search that had erupted.  By the time he broke the news of Tess's ultimate sacrifice, Ava's eyes had flooded once more.  

            "So what happened to the baby?"

            "Max put him up for adoption, since he was fully human."

            "Wow." She waited a beat and added, "When did you guys finally take off?"

            He told her then of Liz's premonitions and their plan to escape one by one to avoid being killed.  Finally he arrived to the end of the events they had experienced thus far, describing their final flight from Roswell, packed together in the old VW van, and explaining how they'd been on the road since then, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, never knowing how far behind the FBI really were.

            He allowed Ava to sit a moment in silence to absorb the huge amount of information he'd just handed her.  Kyle could only imagine what she was thinking.

            Her next words surprised him somewhat.  "I feel real sorry for that Isabel.  I know how it feels to have to be separated from someone you love." She shot Kyle a meaningful glance then, as if to suggest that perhaps he knew what she felt too?

            He remained silent, but had a feeling that his eyes were giving him away.  

            "Kyle," she began slowly, but deliberately, "You and Tess…you were friends right?"

            "Yeah, we were friends. She lived in my house. My dad and I…We trusted her. She was like part of the family."

            "Part of the family?" Ava asked, clearly a tad confused. "Nothing else?"

            "What do you mean, nothing else?"

            "I mean, you two weren't, ya know, together?"

            He paled at this. 'Okay, keep your cool Valenti.' "What?" he responded, trying his best to sound incredulous, "No, Ava, remember, Tess was pressed on Max."

            "Okay. You're right, I forgot about that for a second. It's just this weird feeling I had when you were talking. I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

            She looked so chagrined that he almost confessed, but managed to stop himself.  Yes, it would be nice to talk to someone about what he was going through, but that someone could not be Ava.  Since she was Tess's dupe, it would make things between them way too awkward, and Kyle didn't want to jeopardize what seemed like a budding friendship.  He was hoping that one day he could get to know Ava well enough that he would stop feeling for her what he felt for Tess simply because of their physical similarities.   

            A voice started each of them violently out of their own mind wanderings.  

            "Kyle?" Isabel called from their picnic area. 

            "Well, I better go.  Wouldn't want them to find me here with you."

            "Yeah," she replied, still lost in her thoughts. Shaking herself, she stood up slowly and said, "Thanks, Kyle. For everything. For telling me all that.  And for, well, you know."

            "Sure.  Look anytime, you want to, you know, find me and talk or whatever, that's cool. I like being with you."

            She grinned, and his heart warmed against his will.  'Stop it, Kyle!' he shouted to himself mentally, 'She's not Tess!' But somehow it felt like his body already knew.  And that scared Kyle even more.

            "Look," he finished hurriedly, "I really gotta go.  You better get out of sight before anyone comes looking for me."

            She nodded and quickly turned on her heels, retreating back into the trees.

            He watched her disappear, then jogged back into the open.  As he made his way back to their blanket, he noticed that Michael and Maria had returned, looking flushed and satisfied.  Kyle shot them a cheeky grin and raised his eyebrow at Michael while Isabel questioned him.

            "Where were you off to Kyle?"

            "Just answering nature's call," he shot back, "Didn't realize I had to report in."

            Isabel sent him worried glance, then smiled when she noticed the teasing glint in his eyes.  "Sorry, I was just…a little out of sorts after I woke up."

            "No prob.  So, anyway, I'm ready for leftovers!  I see Max and Liz are still MIA, but does anyone think we should wait?" Hardly pausing, he ploughed on, "Good! Hey, Iz, are there any of those roast beef's left?"

            And so the foursome enjoyed their second pleasant meal of the day.  Kyle noticed that Michael and Maria were stuffing themselves with especial fervor, and slyly pointed this out to Isabel, who giggled softly in response.  She looked more rested, but Kyle still noted with concern the faraway tint to her gaze.  He was glad he could make her smile and even laugh on occasion, but unfortunately the good humor rarely reached her eyes.  

            Just as they were finishing up, the sheepish husband and wife re-emerged into their clearing, clasping hands and looking for all the world like those proverbial cream-eating cats.  

            A witty jest rested on the tip of Kyle's tongue, but he refrained, for once, deciding that perhaps he had hassled the couples enough that day.  Max and Liz quickly devoured the remaining food, and afterwards all six of them pitched in to clean up.  

            Night had fallen by the time they reluctantly headed back to their van.  Maria suggested they camp out for the night, but as tempting as it sounded, Max vetoed the idea, citing the danger of being caught unaware and unprotected.  She nodded, knowing how useless it was to argue once he made up his mind, and ran her hand through her hair, which had recently returned to its natural blonde.  Wearily she climbed back into the van and onto the lap of her equally-exhausted boyfriend.  

            Still, despite the temporary fatigue that had descended upon them all, the respite had not been in vain.  Each felt refreshed and prepared for whatever their next step might be, though a good night's sleep beforehand might be in order. 

            For his part, Kyle certainly felt a good deal of this renewed spirit and potential energy.  Unlike the others, though, he didn't wish he could stay at the lake forever.  For the first time in ages, Kyle was looking forward to the future, and the reasons for this change in attitude baffled even himself.

            He had left his home, after all, and with every hour on the road, they drew further and further into unknown territory.  Alien powers lurked somewhere on the horizon, waiting to change him when he least expected it, he was sure.  He hadn't been even able to communicate with his father since the night they had escaped.  Truly, pessimism and a certain level of nostalgia would have been expected.

            Yet, there was that twinge in the back of his mind, that spark that set his foot tapping with nervous anticipation.  

            A thought occurred to him then, or rather unearthed itself, for Kyle had buried the idea the first time it had hit him.  But he dismissed it just as quickly as it had come, humming a tune aloud to drown out its soft whisper of suggestion.  

            He turned to Isabel and started to discuss their next destination, which at the moment was vague and basically depended on when and where they ran out of gas.  Still, the small spark had been lit indeed and slowly began flaming to life within Kyle's subconscious.  It was only a matter of time before it consumed its way into his heart.

*************

            Thanks for continuing up to this point! My tentative goal is to have Chapter 3 out later this week…It should get a little more exciting then!

            Remember to send me some feedback no matter what your opinion is so far.  While long reviews are great, just a short sentence is fine as well.  Hopefully more chapters will be up soon!


	3. Some Unexpected 'Excitement'

            Alright, here's the next chapter! I probably won't have another one out for a few weeks, but there's always hope…Remember to please review afterwards no matter what you think of the story so far!

            Special shout-outs to **CrazygurlBB**, **koty m**, **Noelia, Roswell-Riter1**, **Ruby**, **DarkAngelBurn**, **jennzabell**, **me**, and **CandyDreamer ** for reviewing so far. Thank you so much!

*************

            Now that the group had been 'recharged,' as it were, it was generally agreed that they were in for a long drive, quite free of day-breaks like the one they had enjoyed of late.  It was just as well, for they were in dire need of some momentum to carry them out of danger's grasp, though they could never be sure how far was far enough.  

            But naturally they could not head out onto the open road without provisions.  Which was why they were pulling into a Quick-E-Mart at six-thirty in the morning in the hopes of avoiding being seen by other customers.  

             As early as it was, most of the rag-tag group of aliens, quasi-aliens, and humans were awake or had emerged at least into that hazy post-sleep stage of awakening.  Liz had insisted on accompanying whoever went into the store, so as to assure herself that everything on her meticulously crafted shopping list was purchased.  Max and Michael were each still exhausted from their hours of driving shifts, so Kyle, who had only just taken over at the wheel, volunteered to go with her.

            The small jangle on the door-sill alerted an empty store to their entrance.  Clearly they had rightly guessed that this would be an advantageous time of day to go shopping. Liz ripped off half the list for him to find and was about to start her own search when someone appeared from the storage area.

            "Why hello there, young folk!" a white-haired man exclaimed, a pleasant smile upon his face.  "What can I do for you today?"

            Kyle spoke up. "Oh, we're just passing through on our way to that camp site in Castle Rock," he said, repeating their most recently conceived alibi. "Thought we'd load up on some supplies here."

            "Ahh, well then, you've come to the right place! We've got everything from tents to bug spray to hot dogs! Anything you might need for a fine camping experience."

            Liz smiled and thanked him warmly, saying, "Why, thank you very much, sir. My boyfriend and I will just have a look around the store, and we'll be sure to ask if we need any help."

            And with that, the pair split up, each with a red basket and partial list in hand.  

            'Let's see,' Kyle thought to himself as he grabbed various items off the aisle's shelves, 'Crackers, chips, cereal. Ah, Coke, snack mix, napkins.  Damn, almost passed the Tabasco sauce…They would have killed me.'

            He also remembered to stop by the frozen food section.  Though Maria had no alien powers with which to harm him, he would have incited her wrath just as greatly had he forgotten to pick up a fresh supply of Ben and Jerry's quarts to add to their cooler.  Having been cooped up in the van long enough to have had the joy of experiencing each girl go through 'that time of month,' he well-understood what a difference a little ice cream could make.

            When he had finished everything on his list, he approached Liz, who had found all but one of her items.

            "Excuse me, sir?" she said to the man, who was busying himself with a display of fruit. "I was wondering if you had bags of ice, like for a cooler?"

            "Oh, sure, sure. Let me find one for you," he replied, hurrying off to the back of the store.

            She turned to Kyle. "You got the Tabasco sauce, right?"

            He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Liz, how could I forget? I swear, if I ever start having cravings for it like you all, please just kill me, okay?" She giggled as he continued, "Did _you_ remember the doughnuts? Last time Maria forgot them, Max and Michael were all pissed off for, like, a week."

            She reassured him that she had not forgotten, patting the three packs of Krispy Kremes in her basket.  As he peeked in, he commented, "Chocolate sauce, cherries, and whipped cream? What kind of sick things are you newlyweds doing? Geez, Liz, I can't even tell you to get your own room 'cause we can't afford it!"

            She shrieked with laughter and swatted him on the arm. "They're for the ice cream, you perv!"

            Before Kyle could reply, the man reappeared beside them, carrying a large bag of dripping ice.  When Liz reached to take it from his hands, he said, "Well now, that's a might big rock you're wearing, missy.  Thought you said he was just your boyfriend?" He surveyed Kyle's clenched fist. "Then again, I don't see any ring on his finger…"

            Liz paled and cast a nervous glance towards Kyle. Neither of them could come up with an excuse fast enough, and he looked at them curiously.  "Look, kids, it's nothing to get worked up over.  Here let me just ring you all up, and you can get going on your camping trip."

            As he turned to go Kyle saw Liz draw a huge sigh of relief.  It probably wasn't a big deal, but it was just good to know he didn't consider their situation suspicious enough to, say, report it to any government agents who might someday question him.

            The each placed their baskets on the counter, and he began to punch numbers into the cash register, placing the items in plastic bags as he did.  

            He had just finished filling the third bag when he froze suddenly, palms pressed heavily on the counter.  After gasping for breath a moment or two, he shook himself, and gave them a strained smile.

            "I'm okay. Sorry about that, just a little chest pain. It's passed." 

            Liz looked concerned for a moment, but soon went back to counting out the small amount of cash they had in their possession.  

            "Alrighty, folks, here's the total." Kyle allowed Liz to handle the transaction, trusting to her skills with money management.  

            "Thank you, missy.  You wouldn't happen to have a penny on you, would y-AH!" Both Liz and Kyle looked on, horrified, as he began to convulse violently. His torso fell over the counter in pain before his legs gave out, his body crumpling to the floor.  

            They rushed around the other side of the counter, staring in shock as his blue-gray eyes rolled back sickeningly and a line of saliva made its way down his chin. The door dinged in the background but neither of them registered the sound--panic had taken control of their senses.

            Kyle felt like his feet were chained to the ground.  "What the hell?"

            "He's having a heart attack," Liz yelled frantically. "Go get Max!"

            "What? No, we can't-"

            "Kyle, go!" When he still hesitated, she shouted, "Now!"

            He half-stumbled, half-jogged out of the store and proceeded to bang violently upon the windows of the van. 

            Instantly everyone inside was alert.  Max and Michael shoved their way out, anxiety written all over their faces.

            "What happened??" Max addressed him fearfully, shaking his shoulders as he did. "Kyle, where's Liz? Is it the Special Unit?"

            "No, no," Kyle sputtered, still out of breath, "Liz is…inside…with the guy...from the store...heart attack..-"

            Now Michael was just plain confused. "What!?" 

            "The store employee is having a heart attack!" Kyle managed to spit out, "Liz wants Max to help."

            As soon as he heard the words "Liz" and "help", Max pushed past Kyle and rushed towards the store. 

            Michael grabbed his elbow, "Maxwell, we've been through this before! What are you doing? You can't endanger us like that again!"

            "Liz asked for me, Michael. At least I can check it out." And with that, Max pulled away and slammed open the swinging doors to the Mart.

            Michael tried to follow, but Kyle blocked his path. "Wouldn't it be better for him to see as few of us as possible?" Nodding his reluctant agreement, Michael returned to the car, perched in the driver's seat and ready to go if a quick get-a-way was required.

            Kyle turned and ran back into the store.  He caught sight of the forms of Liz and Max behind the counter where they knelt beside the trembling man. 

            A teary-eyed Liz spoke to her husband. "Is it even possible to save him?" Max's hands were carefully examining his body, pressing into the different pulse-points and checking on his condition. 

            "I-I think so.  I could at least calm the reaction, so that the shock itself won't kill his system."

            "Max," Kyle interrupted, "Are you sure we should even be doing this?"

            Their semi-leader turned to his wife, who replied, "When we left, we said we wanted to do good in the world, to help people with our…gifts. We can't just leave him here to die!"

            Max nodded.  "We'll figure out what to do later.  I don't have that much time left to help him."

            He placed his hands on the man's chest, staring into the whites of his eyes.  Liz and Kyle could tell it was difficult for Max--the blood had quickly drained from his face and his arms looked like they were about to collapse. 

            Liz exhaled a sigh of relief when the man's eyes fluttered back to normal, then sucked it back in when she realized the implications.  Rushing over to his figure, she cradled his head towards her, in a desperate attempt to distract him from what Max was doing.

            Though he couldn't speak, the man could clearly sense that something was off.  His eyes danced wildly to their three faces, extreme confusion clouding his features.  Max had not stopped his work, however, and moments later the man shut his eyes once more as the healing force began to spread through his body.

            "Get Isabel," the exhausted Max said curtly, before falling back on his hands to rest.

            Moments later Kyle returned with her in tow, and while the man was still unconscious, she waved a hand over the his chest, removing the evidence of a silver handprint.

            "Oh, God, what are we going to do?" She gasped frantically as the man stirred.

            "You and Max get out of here," Liz urged.  Isabel nodded and quickly exited after incapacitating the security camera above the cash register. But Max didn't follow.

            "I can't leave until I know he's alright." 

            At that moment, the man's shoulders jerked, and he lifted himself to half-sitting position, his palms pressing into the floor. His voice was still hoarse as he said, "I-I-That was-"

            Liz bent down and hushed him gently. "Shh, sir, you're delirious. Don't worry, we've called an ambulance."

            "Delirious?" He replied incredulously, "I saw everything that happened! It was a miracle!"

            "No-no," Liz continued, "Nothing happened, but we called the-"

            "What are you talking about, missy?" His voice grew stronger as he spoke.  "It was a miracle. I don't know who that young man was with you, but it could only be called miraculous that he had a medical kit with him out here in the middle of nowhere!"

            "Medical kit?" Kyle whispered.  Maybe this guy really was hallucinating.

            "Well, sure.  He rushed in here with it, pulled out some new-fangled electrical contraption, and just zapped me back to the land of the living!" He paused. "You kids were here, didn't you see him?"

            The trio was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.  Was this some kind of trick or, worse, a trap?

            Just then, Kyle caught sight of something in the aisle behind them.  Craning his neck, he realized that it was a figure crouched behind a large display.  His stance remained casual, not wanting to alert whoever it was that he knew of their presence, but his mind was racing. Was this whole thing a government set-up? If so, they were beyond screwed.

            As Max and Liz rushed to assure the man that there was indeed a medical kit involved, not knowing what else to say, Kyle stepped back cautiously.  He snuck another peek at the figure, only to watch as it lifted a hand and waved at him! Kyle's first inclination was to duck, in case they were drawing a gun, but as he leaned closer, his jaw dropped.  

            A baseball cap was drawn down her forehead, and large black sunglasses masked half of her face, but he recognized the petite form.  What the hell was she doing here?

            But her gaze did not stop on his face. It was fixed past him intently, landing near the counter.  Her head was rigidly still, and he saw her fingers were gripping the shelf tightly.

            Suddenly everything fell into place.  The hallucination, the medical kit…Ava had actually mind-warped the man! 'Oh, god,' Kyle thought to himself, 'She saved our skins.'

            Turning back, he saw the man standing once more, with the help of Liz and Max.  His face didn't look so sickly, and his breaths were coming evenly.  The shaking had all but stopped.  Max had been successful…He looked nearly as healthy as he had before.

            Kyle approached them as he was saying, "I don't know how to thank you kids. I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done."

            Max and Liz nodded, but still looked hopelessly confused and more than a little concerned. Kyle had an idea.

            "Here's the deal, sir.  We're glad to help you out, but my friend Joe here is just a med-school student, and he's--uh--not exactly authorized to use that medical kit on just anyone he likes.  Don't get me wrong, he knows just how to use all that fancy equipment, but, like I said, it isn't exactly…smiled upon, if you catch my meaning."

            Kyle could see his friends exchanging relieved looks behind him, and he mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that the man would buy what he said.

            "Oh, sure, sure, I see. No, no, I won't say a word. It's the least I can do after all this."

            Knowing they had to leave, the three gathered their forgotten bags of groceries and said good-bye.  The guys departed with a hearty handshake each from the grateful man, and as Liz collected the last few bags, Kyle heard her giving him strict orders to get a health exam as soon as possible. The man agreed with a smile, and soon she followed the rest of them outside.

            They pulled out of the parking lot in silence before questions exploded from everyone who hadn't been inside the store.  Max and Liz themselves seemed nervous and perplexed.  Kyle was the only one who was relatively calm.

            In response to the general uproar, he and Liz first explained what had happened in the store as they were shopping and how the man had started his convulsions.  Max picked up from there, describing how he had calmed the man's blood pressure, allowing more oxygen to reach his heart. 

            Everyone contemplated the story for a moment before Maria spoke up. "So, what about all the, you know, side effects? Handprint? Alien powers? Will I be reading about this guy in the Inquirer sometime soon?"

            This had been on all of their minds, and the group turned to Max for answers. "Well, Isabel took away the handprint after I was done, so that won't be an issue.  As for the changes…I don't think this will affect him.  It's hard to explain, just a feeling I had.  I have this theory-"

            "Uh Max?" Michael interjected, "Can we skip the theories and go right to the facts?"

            Max just gave him a withering look and continued. "As I was saying, when I saved Liz and Kyle, I was dealing with a foreign object that had entered their systems.  So what I had to do was go in and take the bullet out, or at least disintegrate it.  But when it dissolved, it left this…empty space inside them. Like, their organs didn't just heal themselves and go back to normal. I think some of my 'alien energy' remained in that space, gradually spreading through their blood systems til they were…changed.  Since it's been so long since Liz's healing, these changes have started to manifest themselves externally, like with sparks and energy surges."

            "Okay," Liz said slowly, catching on, "That makes sense…sort of.  But how is that different than what you did in there? And what I'm wondering is why you were even able to do anything at all to help him? I thought maybe it was 'his time', like with my grandmother."

            "Well, with George-"

            "George?" came Kyle's reply.  "He didn't have a nametag on."

            "Oh, I, uh, got some flashes when I connected with him. Yeah, his name's George Jameson, he's been married for 32 years, and he has some kids. I'm not sure how many."

            "Well, is he…okay?" Kyle pressed. "Do you think he'll keep quiet? I'm not sure how much water that whole 'unauthorized equipment' excuse held."

            "No, he's fine. Trust me, I don't think he'll tell."

            Michael latched onto the brief uncertainty that had flashed in Max's eyes. "You _think_? We can't afford any mistakes here Maxwell."

            "Look, I know he won't give us away, alright? I just…I could sense how close he was to his wife," he said, almost sheepishly, casting a warm glance at Liz. "If he tells anyone, it'll be her. No one else. Besides, the fact that we supposedly had a medical kit isn't that suspicious in the first place."

            "Yeah, what was with that?" Maria exclaimed. "What if he was just bluffing about that whole thing, and he's off calling some tabloid right now?"

            Kyle couldn't let this spin out of control. Hesitantly, he broke in, still unsure of how exactly he would cover Ava's tracks. "I-uh, I think I know what happened." They turned to him curiously.  He was just thankful his ongoing alien experience had taught him how to think fast. 

             "There was a man who lived in my grandfather's nursing home, right down the hall.  One time when I went to visit, I heard some of the nurses talking about him. Apparently he had had a heart attack and was convinced a gun-man threatening him on a train had panicked him to the point of cardiac arrest.  The thing is, all of the witnesses on the car told police that there was never any hold-up.  He had just completely fabricated the story, but not on purpose. He really thought he had seen it. It has something to do with the state your mind is in when you're going through something like that." 

            Kyle only prayed it sounded plausible, running his words back over in his mind before looking up to gauge their reactions. Liz was his biggest concern…If she had some fancy scientific reason why it couldn't be true, well then, his little anecdote didn't stand a chance.

            But his fears were un-based.  The group just nodded when he finished, and Michael said he guessed that made sense.  The others agreed, though it was rather unnerving for them to think that someone out there held dangerous information about Max, no matter how deep it may have been buried in his psyche and no matter how many promises of secrecy he had sworn.

            A few long minutes passed before Isabel repeated Liz's initial question. "So how could you save him Max? Why _was_ it different than helping Liz's grandmother?"

            "I honestly don't know, Iz," Max answered quietly, "It's not something logical that I can explain.  All I know is I that there was no way I could have healed Claudia.  It was just this feeling I had when I was near her, like her spirit was already slipping away.  With George it was different. He was still fighting for life.  I'm not saying that I can heal anyone who's dying and wants to live, but for some reason I could connect with him.  To tell you the truth , I was a little surprised that I could. It's always something you have to take case by case."

            "And what about the powers, Max?" Liz said, "What's the difference between him and me?"

            "Well, I think it's that the damage that was being done to him was internal.  The problems had to do with his own body malfunctioning.  When I healed him, I only directed his blood differently, cleared out a few arteries, and then withdrew my powers.  I didn't leave a part of myself behind.  I don't even think there's any danger of him visiting a doctor or being examined.  There's no evidence I was ever there, except for his good health." 

            A few long moments passed before Maria broke the tension, "Well, all this alien science mumbo-jumbo is making me hungry! Where's the Chunky Monkey at?"

            Everyone laughed at this, even the weary-looking Max, who lay comfortably in the arms of his wife, stretched across the middle seat as Kyle drove. Soon paper bowls and plastic spoons were being passed around, along with various quarts of ice cream.  Three members of their group heaped their sundaes with Tabasco, one combined the hot sauce with Hershey's chocolate, and the remaining two stuck to normal fare.  

            It had been an action-packed day already, even at the hour of eight AM.  Still, they were determined not to get too off-schedule, despite the excitement, and continued on to drive a good nine hours before stopping at a motel.  It had been the plan to forgo hotel stops for a few days, but Max was in desperate need of some recuperation time, so they agreed on one more night indoors.  Since they had spent a good deal of their money on groceries, one room was, as usual, all they could handle.  

            As they trooped in and made the bed arrangements, Kyle let his thoughts drift to Ava and the events of that morning.  Though he would have liked to speak to her that night, he was much too tired to attempt an elaborate escape from the room or to concoct any excuses of his absence.  The last thing that crossed his mind before falling asleep was how much he wished he hadn't promised to keep her presence a secret…It was entirely too much pressure on his muddled brain and mixed-up heart. 

*************

            Okay, this chapter may have seemed a little random and odd, but it sets things up for lots of Kyle/Ava interaction next chapter! I think there are going to be two or three more chapters before this is finished.  Please leave some feedback…It's extremely appreciated!


	4. Discovered

            Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.  Once school begins, everything starts to happen more slowly since homework and such take up most of my time.  This fic is winding down, however, and I hope to have the final chapter(s) out soon.  (I haven't quite determine whether to have one or two more chapters yet.)

            Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter three: **CrazygurlBB, Roswell-Riter1, swimfan, Ruby Fehr, lexi.m.88, CandyDreamer, veggie5, **and** Colticus**—You guys are awesome!

*************

            His slumbering form sensed her presence before his eyes opened, as his dreams quickly spiraled from calm to chaotic, images of Tess shooting by in hazy flashes.

            The air buzzed, and Kyle wondered why the others hadn't awakened also, before realizing that he was the only one particularly in tune with the energy that was coursing through the room at the moment.

            There she sat, perched on the bed that Max shared with his wife, gazing down at him like she was drugged, her figure silent and still.

             'What?!' was the only thought Kyle's sleep-muddled mind could process, and for a moment he considered the possibility that he was still asleep.  But no, she was really there, in their room, risking herself in the worse possible way.  

            He stopped himself from leaping up and confronting her as curiosity overtook him.  Shifting stealthily in his make-shift bed, Kyle turned so that he could easily peer at Ava's profile without attracting her attention.

            Luckily for her she hadn't had to step over anyone's sleeping form to approach Max's bed, his being the closet to the door, Isabel and Maria resting in the one to his right, with Kyle and Michael stretched out on the floor to either side.

            Ava had folded her legs beneath her body, curling herself up onto the foot of the mattress where the object of her attention lay peacefully recovering after his earlier exertion. His arms were wrapped around Liz, pressing her petite form tightly against his body, a few dark hairs peeking through the sheets the only proof of her presence.  

            Still, Ava's eyes were surprisingly calm, no trace of jealously or anger apparent.  Her gaze was intense, though, never wavering from his body, as though she were drinking him in to store the image for future reference.

            It was interesting, to say the least, for Kyle to observe firsthand what Ava had explained to him that day in the forest.  At the moment she seemed perfectly satisfied just sitting there beside Max, marveling at the contours of his face and body, absorbing the bittersweet electricity that came with his presence.

            But geez, what was it about that damn Max Evans? Kyle pondered, a shadow crossing over his face. Women looked at him like he was some sort of freaking _god._

            Still, Kyle was he wouldn't deny her this pleasure; it seemed too cruel.

            Moments later, however, intervention was inevitable.  Kyle watched aghast as she moved slowly, as if in a stupor, her fingers out-stretched in motion to stroke Max's cheek.  

            He could no longer help it. "Ava!" he hissed in a low whisper across the room.  She froze and turned towards him, startled and confused.

            Slowly he lifted himself from his blanket, careful not to disturb the other sleepers.  When he reached Ava, he found her dazed and easily grabbed her wrist to lead her from the room.

            "No!" she uttered, struggling to free herself from his grip once she realized what was happening.  Kyle winced, twirling around to survey the others, but no one had stirred at the exclamation.  

            "Shh, Ava, you wouldn't want them to see you, would you?" he whispered into her ear in a sing-song voice meant to soothe her.  Her arms went limp, and she allowed herself to be dragged out the door, Kyle supporting her lifeless body as she stumbled forward.

            Once they had reached the parking lot, Kyle stopped and faced her.  

            "Ava?!" he spoke urgently, his hands gently shaking her shoulders.

            She moaned lowly and responded, "…Zan?"

            "No, no, Zan's not here.  It's Kyle, remember?"  What was happening?

            The pitch of her voice increased sharply, "Zan? Zan, where are you?" Her arms folded across her chest, and she bent forward, beginning to sob, "Come back!"  

            Now Kyle was thoroughly panicked.  If she didn't calm down soon, who knew what she would do? Part of him screamed to get the others, but part of him wondered whether seeing Max might do more harm than good.

            If she were a man, he would slap her or give her a good punch to knock her back to her senses.  Clearly this was not the smart choice of action at the moment.  She was most decidedly not a man, and the view he had of her thin shirt in the cool night air attested to that.  

He wished he had water to splash in her face, but this would require going back inside, and there was no way he was risking disturbing Max nor, for that matter, was he going to leave her alone for any amount of time.

            Her moans had now descended to low weeping as she crouched above the ground, rocking herself slowly and unstably. 

            Finally he did the only thing he could think to do.  Gripping her shoulders, he tugged her to her feet, and gently took hold of her chin, before lowering his lips forcefully over her own.  

            Her mouth remained motionless at first, and Kyle could feel the wetness of her cheeks pressed into his.  After a few long seconds, she began to respond, only to squirm away with a cry, eyes flashing.

            "Get _off_ of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted viciously, before stopping, taking in her surroundings. "What?" her voice lowered. "Why are you here?"

            "You were in our room.  I thought you didn't want them to know you were here?" 

            "I was in your room? Why? To speak with you?" At the slow shake of his head, she groaned, realizing the truth.  "Oh no, of course not.  I remember now." She massaged her temples wearily.  "I had to see him; I was so worried and angry.  He looked so tired after helping that man…I was afraid, afraid he was sick…"

            Kyle began to understand.  "You were afraid he would die? Like your Zan?"

            His bluntness evidently surprised her, but she nodded.  "Yeah.  When I saw him, I knew he was fine.   Liz had helped him, helping to heal him.  But I couldn't-I couldn't, it was too late…" Kyle's eyes narrowed with concern as he heard the panic begin to bubble within her once more. "He was already gone, and I couldn't heal him. I didn't _feel_ him anymore…"

            He grabbed her, hushing her and rubbing her back.  "Ava, you couldn't have helped Zan.  He knew how you felt, that much I am sure of.  He knew you would have done everything you could.  It wasn't your fault." 

            She continued to shudder against his chest, so he spoke again.  "Ava, thank you for what you did today. You really saved us back there."  Her head bobbed up and down in acknowledgement of his words.  "I'm not saying you should mind-warp people left and right…we know the damage that can do.  But if you stayed with us you _would_ be a valuable asset, not to mention how much we would love to have you.  It's not right for…someone like you to be alone."

            Returning to a calmer state, she answered sharply, "Kyle, we've already discussed this."

            "I know what you think, but it's just not true.  I promise Liz and Max and the others, they'd welcome you eagerly."

            "It's not just that, Kyle. Please try to understand." Breathing deeply, she spoke, "When I lived in the City, everything was different.  _I _was different.  I followed Rath and Lonnie like the weakling I was.  Who knows, if I hadn't, maybe Zan would still be here." She cut off Kyle before he could protest, "I have a life now, Kyle.  I real, true _life_ that doesn't depend on anybody else.  I can't afford to lose that again.  I can already feel myself crumbling when I sense Max."

            "Ava, you wouldn't be a prisoner in our van.  You wouldn't even have to drive in the van if you didn't want to, though I suspect the others may say an extra car might draw too much attention.  You'd be free to come and go as you like, I'm sure of it."  She looked doubtful.  "It's true that we can't, no.  We're being hunted, so it would be too dangerous.  You, on the other hand, are not.  The Special Unit doesn't have you on the radar just yet; never will if your Rath and Lonnie keep themselves out of trouble." He paused then, hoping he hadn't sounded as desperate as he felt.  For some reason, the idea of her leaving them for good shook him deeply.

            She was silent for a long minute, looking into his eyes unnervingly. 

             "You lied to me."

             "What!?"

             "Before, you lied.  That day in the woods."

             "Excuse me? What did I lie about? I told you our entire story!  The others will probably kill me for _not_ lying to you!"

             "About Tess.  You weren't family."

            Okay, now he was uncomfortable. "Ava, she lived in my house for months.  She was a daughter to my father.  What do you mean, we weren't family?"

             "I saw it.  When you kissed me.  My mind was too full of Zan to register it until now.  You were kissing her, in the middle of what looked like a bedroom or something."

             "I _never_ kissed Tess!" he replied hotly, glad that he could speak truthfully on that front, at least.

            She cocked her eyebrow at this.  "But you wanted to."

            His neck flushed, and he knew it was pointless to deny it at this point.  Damn those aliens and their freakish mind-reading! 

            Ava nodded at his silent admission.  "Why didn't you tell me before?"

            He bit his lip, struggling to come up with a legitimate excuse, but failing miserably.  "I guess I thought it would make things…awkward between us, if you knew."

             "I would have understood.  She and I…We aren't the same people, Kyle."

            A beat passed.  "I know that.  You're…different."

            As if to test him, "Different how?"

            He wasn't sure how to explain, exactly, but felt like he owed her this much after his previous deception.  "Well, you don't take pleasure in keeping yourself a mystery, for one thing.  Yeah, you followed us, but when I found you, you told me everything.  After watching you inside, I know what you said was true, about Max.  You aren't looking to interfere in anyone's life," he chuckled wryly, "Just the opposite, in fact."  You can look outside of yourself, and see others, like you did last year with Liz.  You were still grieving Zan, but you helped her save the one _she_ loved.  Tess's world revolved around herself and her own plans and desires."

            Ava nodded, reflecting on that day so many months ago.  Something occurred to her then, and she looked up.  "When I talked to Liz back in Roswell, she said she could sense Max the way I sensed Zan.  We talked about it, and I remember thinking it was strange that she could feel him like that even though they hadn't bonded physically.  But when she told me about the shooting, I realized it was because she was changed_._ You were changed, Kyle.  Could you sense Tess?"

            There was no getting around this.  He answered reluctantly, "Yes…sometimes.  She didn't open up to me like Max did for Liz, so it was harder to.  But I could…feel if she were near me, if that's what you mean. When she…"

            Ava waited for Kyle to go on, but he trailed off without continuing.  "When she what?"

            He remained silent, and she realized what he was trying to say.  She understood.  It had taken her just as long to admit it to herself in spoken words.  "When she died?"

            Kyle nodded, and said slowly, his voice cracking a little, "Yeah.  Yeah, I think I felt it.  I'm not positive though.  I've never told the others, but it was like…sudden emptiness.  Like all at once, there was this sharp pain, and she was gone, and I knew it.  I knew it was for good.  I guess that's what happened to Liz too, when Max died that time."

            There was a long pause before either of them spoke, and the silence of the deserted parking lot hung between them.  

             "Kyle, I can feel Max," Ava finally said, and he groaned internally, knowing right where this was leading.  "It's not the same as with Zan, but it's similar.  I know Max and I are…different, but have you felt me all this time?"

            What was this, the night of exposing Kyle's most personal secrets?  Well, he considered grimly, if he didn't tell her now, she'd probably just figure out the next time they kissed anyway.  

            Somewhat startled at the thought of a "next kiss" popping into his consciousness, he nevertheless answered her directly.  "Yes, I have." He stopped awkwardly, unsure of what else there was to say.  

            But before Ava had a chance to respond, a sound echoed across the lot that froze them both cold.

             "Kyle?" came Michael's hoarse voice, "What are you doing out there?"

            His first instinct was to have Ava duck or hide, but on the wide expanse of asphalt there was no where to run.  Desperate panic flashed in her eyes, but was immediately replaced with a strange determination. Kyle watched as she tossed her shoulders back, calmly resigned to the fact that she'd been caught.  

            He turned quickly to intercept Michael, who was jogging quickly over the pavement.  

             "It's okay Michael, I'm just-" 

            But his eyes had already searched passed Kyle's shoulders and landed on the young woman behind him.  Immediately his hand was out, in an automatically aggressive reaction.  

             "I don't know how the hell you're here, but I swear, I'll kill you again!" He shouted, preparing to fire.

             "No, Michael!" Kyle dove before Ava, blocking her before he could shoot.  "This isn't Tess!"

             "Kyle, move the hell out of the way! She's mind-warped you again!" Michael's eyes flashed dangerously.  "Move!"

             "Michael!" Now Kyle too began to shout.  "This is Ava, Tess's double.   From New York, remember?"

            He finally lowered his hand, but his face was still suspicious.  "You're Ava?"

            She spoke for the first time, no fear evident in her voice. "Yes," she answered clearly. 

             "Why are you here? Is Rath with you? Has anyone followed you?" And most forcefully, "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

            Ava sorted through his questions and replied slowly.  She was alone. She hadn't led anyone to them, having been very careful.  And no, she wasn't in trouble.  She didn't need their help.

             "You never answered my first question," he said sharply, still angry, though seeming to have accepted her identity.  "What are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing with Kyle and not us?"

            This struck her off-guard, and she shrunk into herself, for the first time appearing rather small and helpless.  

             "I'm just the first person she ran into, Michael, it's okay.  She was on her way inside." Kyle purposefully kept his eyes trained on Michael, avoiding Ava's sharp gaze, a mix of gratitude and horror playing across her face.  

             "Why were you out here in the first place, then?" Michael shot back, "And how did she find us anyway?"

             "I just came out to get some fresh air, that's all.  And you'll have to ask her how got here."

            Michael cast an expectant glare at Ava.  She remained silent, then spoke. "I'd kinda like to explain myself once we're all together inside.  It'd be safest that way, don't you think?"

            Kyle hid his smile as Michael relented.  Smart girl…bought herself some time to think up a story.  

            The three figures entered the room quietly, but the others had already begun to stir, perhaps awakened by Michael's shouts from the parking lot.  Liz was the first to gaze sleepily at the door, but her eyes widened in horror the moment she did so.  At her sharp gasp, Maria and Isabel both sat up with a start, looking around wildly before they too caught sight of the petite brunette in the doorway.  

            An eerie silence settled over the room for a moment, but all too soon chaos erupted.  

            Surprisingly, Maria spoke first, not Liz, who sat speechless on the mattress, unable to connect what her eyes saw to what she knew to be true.  

            As Maria clambered off the bed, her eyes slit, and she approached Ava until she stood but an inch or so from her face, towering over the shorter girl, though she herself was slight of frame.    

            Sounding almost amusingly similar to her boyfriend only minutes before, she uttered, "I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull, but I swear if you touch her," gesturing to Liz, "I will hurt you so badly it won't matter that I don't have any special powers to help me out."

            Michael smirked at her, a look of pride on his face, but he reached forward to tug her towards him as he announced, "According to Kyle, this isn't who you think it is."

            Before Michael could continue, however, Liz spoke up quietly, her face calm and wondering.  "Ava? Is that you?"

            A grin broke out across the other girl's face as she nodded.  "Didn't think you'd recognize me without the tattoos and all," she said sheepishly.  

            To everyone's surprise, Liz smiled too, jumping off the bed and wrapping Ava into her arms in a fierce hug.  Looking directly into her face, she talked to her quietly, so that the others could barely hear.  "I've been worried about you.  We wondered where you'd gone and how you were doing.  I'm so glad you're here!"

            Ava, clearly at a loss for words, just nodded happily, if a bit comfortably.  Kyle watched as her eyes, however, settled over Liz's shoulders to a figure still reclined on the bed.  

            Liz whirled around, as did the rest of the group, to see Max continuing to sleep, despite the commotion in the bedroom.  

            Michael gave a loud laugh.  "Wow, some king. Nice to know he's on the look-out for anyone suspicious.  I feel a hell of a lot safer now."

            Maria gave him a quelling look, but smiled slightly to herself.  Liz, however, only looked concerned as she climbed onto the mattress and gently shook her husband.  

            "Max? Max, wake up!" Turning back to the others she cried, "Something's wrong! It feels like he's in a coma!"

            The group's amusement at their idle leader quickly faded.  Isabel shoved past them to sit at his side, shutting her eyes and concentrating deeply.  Moments later, she opened them again, tears beginning to form.  

            "I can't reach him.  It's all black, somehow.  Like a closed tunnel or something."

            Liz's breaths began to come faster in her panic.  "I knew he was tired before he went to bed, but I didn't know it was this bad.  Is it always like this after he heals someone?"

            All eyes turned to Michael and Isabel, but they simply looked helplessly at each other, shaking their heads.  "We honestly don't know," Isabel spoke softly.  "He usually keeps to himself afterwards, sleeping a lot, maybe, and taking it easy for a day or so.  It varies, though.  We never know quite what's going to happen each time.  The amount of exhaustion he experiences is rarely that proportional to the seriousness of someone's wound or sickness."

            Suddenly, shoving past the group, was Ava, her gaze fixed on Max's still form.  The rest of them watched, stunned, as she placed her small hands on either side of his forehead and bent her head down to rest on his chest, her eyes shut firmly.  

            A few tense moments passed, but soon, to their astonishment, Max stirred, shifting from his deep sleep.  Without opening his eyes, his hands found Ava's, and he clutched them, clinging to her as though he were physically pulling himself back to consciousness.  

            Kyle turned to Liz, wondering how she would react to Ava being so close to Max, but all he saw was relief on her face.  He watched as Max's eyes slowly fluttered open, and was momentarily concerned that their leader would do something rash, were he to assume that Ava was actually Tess.  

            The two stared at each other for a long minute, everyone else standing silent as they did so. Though she had not yet said a word, he gently murmured, "Ava?"

            A soft smile spread across her features, and she nodded, climbing back off the bed to recede into the group once more.  

            Still gathering his bearings Max continued, "Thank-Thank you."  A second later his gaze shifted to a teary-eyed Liz who immediately ran to his side, burying her face in his neck.  They held each other as the others watched, amazed and more than a little confused.

            Maria voiced the thought on all of their minds. "So…what was that about?"

            All six of the fugitives turned to Ava then, even Kyle being curious for an explanation.  

             "Okay," she started.  Outwardly she appeared calm and in-control, but Kyle noticed the slight lilt to her voice and the scraping of her boot on the floor that indicated otherwise.  

            "Well, I'm sure you guys are wondering what the hell I'm doing here, huh?" 

            Kyle listened as she described what she'd done after she had left Rath and Lonnie, from waitressing to establishing a life on her own, a life she'd always thought was impossible back in New York.  Throughout it all, he maintained a passively interested expression, doing his best to seem as though it was the first time he had heard her story. As she approached the time when she'd begun to follow the group, however, Ava faltered, and Kyle knew she was deliberating whether or not to explain her absorption with Max to all of them.

            Starting hesitantly, she turned, addressing Liz where she sat on the bed beside her husband.  "Liz, do you remember when Max died? How you felt? What happened inside you?"

            Liz's face clouded with the memory, but she nodded slowly.  "Yes, I remember," her tone implying a question.

             "Well, that's how I felt when Zan died.  Except…except mine was permanent.  Forever.  I don't know…it's hard to explain the…I mean, how…"

            To their surprise, Isabel spoke up then to support her.  "I understand," she said softly and whether she spoke from her experience with Alex or Jesse was uncertain.  More than likely, Kyle mused, it was a combination of both relationships that gave her such insight.  "It's like there's part of something inside you that's worthless and broken.  Something that used to connect you to that person, but when you try to grab hold of it…it's empty at the other end.  And you are too."

            Ava nodded, tears beginning to well in her eyes.  "Yeah, yeah that's it.  So anyway I," she inhaled deeply, "When I left Roswell that night, I made a decision.  I'd been in a haze since Zan was killed, but Liz, you helped me out of it.  I dunno, I don't really get it, but you did.  I wanted to be like you.  I wanted to have a life that was mine, that didn't depend on someone bossing me around or telling me what to do. I didn't know how I'd do it, but I knew I had to…for myself, to survive without…him."

             "So anyway, I applied for some jobs.  I started to take a few classes at some school I stayed near one time, but it didn't work out so well.  Too much paperwork and questions and people prying into your life.  So I took off again.  I started being a waitress, like I said before, and that worked out okay…til one night.  I dunno if you all remember this place called Rockvale, but you stopped there once, and I saw you."

            It was the moment of truth, Kyle knew. 

             "I don't want you all to take this the wrong way, please.  Don't think that it's something it's not.  Cause it's not, not at all."

             "What?" Maria broke in, confused like the rest of them.  "What isn't what?"

             "What I'm trying to say is that it's Max I noticed mainly.  I couldn't help it…he just was.  They were different, yeah, but he looked just like Zan.  And I felt him…really felt him for the first time in so long.  I could almost fool myself into believing it was really him.  When you guys left, it hurt, really hurt.  It was like the wound I thought had healed was re-opened when Max walked out of that restaurant.  So…I followed you.  I had to.  The pain was too much to ignore." She paused, trying to gauge their reactions before continuing.  "I don't know how much experience you have with our connections, but the bond between two…people who are different," she said with emphasis and a cautious glance about the room, "it's unlike anything else.  I guess it probably works when only one of you is _special_ too."

            Michael and Maria shared a secret smile then, and he said aloud, "Yeah, yeah it does."  He continued with a grin aimed at the girl in his arms,  "Though I happen to think Maria's pretty special herself."  She giggled at this; usually he wasn't so sentimental in public, she thought to herself.  'I'll have to make it worth his while later on…'

            Max, ignoring the happy couple, maintained eye contact with Ava.  "So you followed us for me? To get to me somehow?" His voice was still hoarse, sounding curious with a hint of suspicion.  

             "Not to get to you, no," Ava replied, "I don't know how to make you understand, but it's like an addiction, this feeling I get from you." Turning to the others, she spoke more loudly.  "I actually kinda have a theory about it that might help you all to understand how I helped Max.  It's not that complicated or anything, it's just…well, I kinda think of him as my brother-in-law, ya know? Like, not that Zan and I were married or anything, but we kinda bonded, at least _I_ thought we did.  So if you, Max, are his twin, in a way, then that makes me your sister-in-law, so we're connected, sorta like you're connected to Liz, but different of course.  Ya know?"

            Liz answered her.  "Yes, I see.  That makes sense, somehow.  You were used to connecting with Zan, even more than maybe Isabel or Michael are used to connecting with Max.  It always seemed like your four knew more about that kind of thing that our four did.  And even though Max and I are bonded, I'm not fully…different yet, so you were the only one who could pull him back.  Is that what you mean?"

             "Yeah, yeah that's it.  That's it exactly.  Yeah.  I hope that was okay, what I did earlier.  I just got real worried when I saw him like that.  He looked almost…well never mind."

            The group was silent, until Maria exclaimed suddenly, "Eww!"

             "What? What's wrong baby?" 

            Turning to Michael, she made a face and said, "You and I are bonded, so that would make Rath my brother-in-law! Ugh, gross, not that asshole!"

            They all laughed, even Ava, who, Kyle thought, probably had a reason to hate him more than any of them did.  

             "So what now?" Isabel questioned after they had quieted.  "Will you stay with us Ava?"

             "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Michael broke in, "Who says she can? I mean, no offense, Ava, but we can't just let anyone tag along for this ride.  It's hard enough to get by as it is."

             "I hate to say it, but Michael's right," Max agreed.  "It's not that I'm not appreciative, Ava, I just think we should talk about it first."

             "Look, thanks and all, but I'm not asking for an opening into this little group." Kyle's heart sank. "I'd like to be able to see you guys now and then, but I think I'm ready to leave now, to get back on the road.  It's been too long.  And now that I kinda re-connected with Max, I have this, I dunno, feeling of completion or something.  So you guys can talk about it all you want, but I'm not asking for a permanent stay here or anything."

            She turned abruptly, leaving the six of them to stare at her retreating form as the door slammed shut.  

            Automatically Kyle took a step towards to the door to pursue her, before he stopped, forcing himself to join in the group's hesitant discussion.

            Liz was speaking as he approached.  "I know we haven't prepared for something like this, but I think we should let her come with us.  This is where she belongs, Max."

            "But why?" Michael pressed, "Why risk it?  She doesn't _need_ to be here, not like we do.  What good can extra baggage do when we're on the run?"

            "Michael, she _does_ need to be here.  Think about it." Liz paused.  "Ava has been alone for so long, even when she lived with those other three.  Rath and Lonnie ignored her, probably even mistreated and abused her, and we all know what they did to her in the end.  Zan may have been her lifeline, but who's to know if _she_ was _his_.  And now that he's gone, she is literally alone in a world she doesn't even belong to.  She _has to be with Max, Michael, and Isabel.  She just has to."_

            Maria nodded her agreement, but Isabel remained pensive.  "I agree that it in a perfect situation we would welcome Ava with open arms.  Of course we would.  But the place we're in now is far from perfect.  We all are forced to be here; we've been torn apart from everything we've ever known.  You heard her yourself.  She wants to make a life for herself, but she's drawn to you, Max.  Why not help her help herself?  By refusing her into our so-called 'group,' we force her to overcome her attachment to you and to start making plans independently."

            "But why should that be our decision?" Liz cried.  "You're contradicting yourself, Isabel! If she wants to live her own life, then why should we make those choices for her?  The only valid reason not to accept her is that it might endanger someone involved, but I just don't believe that to be true."

            "Liz, you're the one who's wrong," Michael interjected firmly, "When we made the decision to bring you, Maria, and Kyle along, it was because we _had_ to.  You three were in just as much danger from the Feds as we were, so it would be pointless, and maybe even more harmful, to leave you behind.  Right now, we don't have to consider Ava in the same way.  She isn't in danger at the moment, so, as far as I see it, the only reason we should let her in is if she's got something to offer us.  I honestly don't think all that 'in-law' crap is enough to justify it."

            Alright, that was it.  Kyle had had enough.  "What the hell is your problem, Michael?" he exploded, shocking the rest of the group as he burst from the silence he had maintained thus far.  "How can you treat her like such an object? Believe it or not, Ava is a _person_, not some tool for you to consider the worth of! How would you feel if Isabel were alone in the world like Ava is? Wouldn't you want some of your kind to accept her, even if she didn't have anything to 'offer' them?"

            Sufficiently quelled and perhaps speechless at Kyle's uncharacteristic tirade, Michael stood silent as Kyle continued.  

            "And for your information, you don't know how wrong you are!  She has just as much power and skill then you three have, maybe even more!"

            Max grew alert at this.  "What do you mean, Kyle?  How do you know?"

            It was now or never.  Suddenly protecting his own interests seemed less important than protecting Ava's.  "Look, I haven't been completely honest with you guys.  I've actually known that she's been tailing us for a little while now." Ignoring their murmurs of surprise, he said, "It was her who made that man see the medical kit, Max.  She was there, in that store, mind-warping him.  I know I should have told you earlier, but I had given her my word to stay quiet.  Believe me when I say that if you were in trouble, I would have said something."

            Before they could respond, he went on, "You guys think about it.  As far as I can tell, we're split down the middle, but maybe some of you will change your mind."  After a pointed glance at Isabel,  "I can only hope so.  The thought of being stuck in that van with people who would turn away a member of their own race is unbelievably daunting." And so, after one last pointed glare at Max and Michael, he left, following the footsteps Ava had taken only minutes before.

            He jogged out to the parking lot in search of her figure and was relieved to find her perched atop her car, rather than driving away in it.  

            Hopping up to join her, he uttered a simple, "Hey."  She nodded wanly in response. 

            Inhaling deeply, seemingly to gather energy, she said softly, "Thank you for everything, Kyle.  You'll never know how much it meant to me."

            His brows furrowed, and upset at the finality in her tone, he questioned her, "Sure, Ava.  It wasn't much.  You know that.  Just kept my mouth shut, that's all."

             "It was 'much'," she countered.  "You didn't judge me, you didn't ask questions, you just accepted me, straight off.  You're…you're what I always thought a real friend would be like.  I got a taste of it with Liz, but with you it seems different."  At this Kyle's pulse raced, but her next words were more vague.  "You're stronger than I am, and I feel like I can really trust you, no matter what.  So, just...thanks."

             "Why does it sound like you're leaving?"  Please, don't go. Don't leave me here.  I feel alone and empty when you're gone.

            Holding his internal pleas in check, he kept his expression stoic as Ava responded,  "I told you inside.  It's time for me to go.  I don't belong here.  Please, don't try to argue with me.  I've made my decision.  I knew it would come to this.  It's the price I have to pay for indulging myself this long."

            As much as Kyle wanted to fight her on the matter, he felt as tired as she did.  Tired and helpless and broken…again.  It was happening…all over again. 

            No! A rush of anger and bitter resentment flooded his thoughts.  No, he wouldn't…he _couldn't handle this one more time.  It might very well break him._

            With a fervor and desperation unusual for his even-keeled temper, he grasped her face between his hands so that the indigo of her eyes pierced the gray of his own.  In one swift movement, he lowered his lips to hers, pressing forcefully and frantically against her mouth as one final wordless appeal.

            After a moment of rigid shock, her soft body melted closer to his, and their tongues played cautiously off each other, both exploring and staking out their claims.  

            _Flash.  A fierce loneliness, a cutting pain, a carving out of empty space inside. Kyle's or Ava's, it was difficult to tell, but the feeling was almost an image itself, it was so intense.  _

            Flash.  Spiraling back into a nauseating wave of memories… a stinging slap, a biting insult…being shoved into a corner and ignored, left to wander the dank sewers alone and afraid, year after miserable year… 

            _Flash.  A golden curl, a burst of life.  Excitement, apprehension, dizziness, and laughter.  Fading into confusion, a haze… a slice of pain.  An aching longing and then…a sacrifice._

            Breaking away from each other, they gasped for breath, their eyes glazed with wonder.

            Hoarsely: "So, are you still leaving?"

*************

            Yikes, cliffhanger, I know.  But I'm fairly certain everything will be wrapped up within the next chapter (maybe two), which should be out soon.  Thanks so much for continuing to read.  Please don't forget to leave a review with your opinion on the story so far, whether it involve encouragement or constructive criticism…Both are welcome!


End file.
